This invention relates to an apparatus and method for installing wall, ceiling, or bulkhead mounted cabinets. The apparatus and method can be used on any type of cabinet, but is especially useful for the installation of frameless cabinets.
Installation of cabinets on walls, ceilings, bulkheads and the like is a significant expense when constructing or remodeling a kitchen or other room. One of the major reasons is because it is difficult to properly align, hold, and attach the cabinets in the raised overhead position. Another reason is that the supporting surfaces are uneven and corners are not square, thus aggravating and compounding alignment problems. These problems are present in new constructions, as well as older homes and buildings.
Cabinets such as kitchen cabinets are most commonly divided into two types - framed and frameless. Frameless cabinets are generally less expensive to manufacture than framed cabinets since frameless cabinets require fewer parts and less raw material, and since they normally require less factory assembly time. However, frameless cabinets are more difficult to align during installation due to the way in which they abuttingly interconnect, and therefore usually require additional installation time. This, of course, reduces their cost effectiveness over framed cabinets as well as increasing the overall costs to the purchaser.
Thus, an apparatus and/or method of installation is required to solve the aforementioned problems.